Queen Bee
Weisman, Greg (2012-01-10). Question #13943. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-10. | species = HumanWeisman, Greg (2011-05-25). Question #13368. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-07-15. | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = | affiliation = The Light | powers = Brainwashing | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = as L-4: as Queen Bee: | voice = Marina SirtisMarina Sirtis will be playing Queen Bee in Young Justice for Cartoon Network on YouTube}} Queen Bee is the ruler of Bialya. She is also a member of the Light, designated L-4. Personality As the dictator of Bialya, Queen Bee rules her country with brutality and an iron fist, though she claims it to be a Weisman, Greg (2011-08-09). Question #13422. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-18. She is a power-hungry, unscrupulous and manipulative despot who will do anything to achieve her goals—even threatening the life of an 8-year-old boy. Physical appearance Queen Bee is a slender, dark-skinned woman with dark blue eyes and long black hair, which she sports pulled back with a golden diadem on her forehead. She also wears golden sting-shaped earrings and an armband on her right forearm. She dons a strapless gray mini-skirt dress with black pants and high-heel boots. Around her shoulders she dons a translucent pale blue veil. History When Psimon reported the foiling of their experiments on extraterrestrial technology in Bialya at the hands of the young heroes, Queen Bee dismissed the loss of both Superboy and the Sphere. She claimed instead that their "new partners"' delivery system was operational and with it, they would acquire more technology that would hopefully overpower both the Sphere and Superboy. After the arrest of the Injustice League, Queen Bee was present with the other members of the Light to hear Vandal Savage's view of the Kobra Venom-enhanced plant test and the heroes believing they had exposed the secret society. Queen Bee was attending a video conference, along with the rest of the members of the Light, when the Riddler and Sportsmaster arrived with the regenerated remains of the echinoderm. Powers and abilities * Brainwashing: Queen Bee has the power to enthrall men, and to some extent women as well, to do her bidding. Her power, however, only works in close proximity to her target. Appearances (as L-4, no lines)| (as L-4, no lines)| (as L-4, no lines)| (as L-4, no lines)| (as L-4)|114nl|119nl|121}} Background in other media * In the comics, there have been four villains with the name Queen Bee (not counting earlier one-issue characters). ** The first, Zazzala, was an alien queen bent on destroying the Justice League of America. She has also acted as the commander of H.I.V.E. in later comics. ** The second, on which the Queen Bee in Young Justice is based, was an adversary of the Justice League International, the leader of the rogue state of Bialya. ** The third Queen Bee is Tazzala, Zazzala's sister. She fought the Creature Commandos. ** The fourth was Beatriz, the sister of the Bialyan Queen Bee. * This is the human Queen Bee's first animated appearance. Zazzala appeared in the last season of Justice League Unlimited, as part of the Legion of Doom. * Queen Bee is voiced by Marina Sirtis, perhaps best known for her work as , from , another Greg Weisman production. Both characters share similar physical traits: Queen Bee dons a veil around her shoulders, which mirrors Demona's wings when furled; she also wears a gold armband similar to the one that Demona used on her left arm, and a golden diadem that resembles Demona's headpiece; and both wear golden earrings. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Light